vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
140154-launch-official-controller-support-ps4-xbox-one-market-potential
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- you just need practice. the only downside is turning your char. experienced controller-players would be nearly as good as mouse/keyboard-players. Edited October 10, 2015 by DFrabbit | |} ---- Yes, Yes. Yes. Yes. So. True. Another example is ESO. Lackluster abillities many of them tailorcut for console players even before consoles could even play the game and it destroyed the fun so much. Example: most of ESO's healing abillities were auto target so the controller could keep up instead of mouse/keyboard skilled play which totally throw thousands of players off because you now were reduced to a lesser way to play. People *have* to realise console platform gaming is dragging down a better way of playing, sorry if I sound like a "PC MASTER RACE GUY", but...that is really the truth. | |} ---- I'm raiding in FFXIV with console players in Savage raids and I couldn't call the content easy. You might claim that the game is slower, but the game also has 3X more abilities that you need to rotate between. So yes to controller support. | |} ---- ---- ---- FFXIV says hi. like are you really serious? ^^^^ this ...dude you are all over the place on top of not even giving a direct reason to why this game cant use its on support on controllers. 1. this game literally LITERALLY screams controllers use, i find it hard for a person not to see this. 2. where on earth did you get that consoles are easier content? ...no seriously i would like to know so i can laugh everyday they post something. 3a. DCUO was actually built for console in mind FIRST and then built for the PC (even though they did come out at the same time). Defiance was a little different but still they built for a console use in mind. 3b. graphics.... thats your go to card on why this game shouldnt go to console..... i dont even... do you even play wildstar? hi kettle names pot have we met? to the OP i 100% agree that controllers should be placed within the games UI already (why it wasnt dont from get go.... idk). prolly after they work out this whole f2p launch thing they may work on this some day. but there is an addon that does support controllers and works very well i might add. i believe its also on curse to download. | |} ---- oh NW has competition on the console trust me lol. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They are struggling enough with the PC version. There are a lot of issues still to sort out. In order to get a multi platform version working the game would have to be handed to a bigger studio. Carbine would not be capable of it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes i am serious the turning is atrocious on the controller, you don't have time to correct a mistake while stepping out of bad and with its sensitivity its screwed FF14 endgame is nothing compared to Wildstar endgame lol | |} ---- ^ This. I have played ESO and FF on console, and they both run really nicely and play well. I could see wildstar actually being quite well suited to being on a controller! 8button LAS for 4face buttons + triggers/top buttons. gadget, pots w/e can be used on the directional buttons. However, I'd prefer if the game worked better on pc first. | |} ---- Highly unlikely even if they do controller support. Big ticket Blizzard games like Diablo 3 and Overwatch have console versions and can't manage crossplay, there's zero chance Wildstar would. That's without even getting into the fact FFXIV could manage it only because of their extensive experience with Playstation. They couldn't get an agreement to connect to their servers through XBOXLive. I'm not opposed to official controller support, but don't drastically oversell it by trying to hype something that is next to impossible | |} ----